ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Grandpa: The Movie
Uncle Grandpa: The Movie is a 2016 American animated comedy film, based on the Cartoon Network televison series, Uncle Grandpa, and the film takes place during the fifth and final season of the show, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film features Peter Browngardt, Eric Bauza, Adam DeVine, Kevin Michael Richardson and Tom Kenny, alongside Lena Headey, Mark Hamill and Bob Joles reprising their roles from the series, featuring guest stars Andy Dick and Bill Hader, as well as Nancy Cartwright, Patrick Warburton and Julie Kavner, and John DiMaggio will also be in the film. In theaters, a Gumball short entitled Gumball's First Date was shown prior to the film. The film was supposed to be a made-for-television movie, but became theatrical instead. The film was released in the United States on November 23, 2018 in 3D and RealD 3D. The film received average reviews from critics for its voice performances, score, and mediocre humor. Although, the film was a box-office success, grossing over $30 million worldwide against a $8 million budget. Film Summary Uncle Grandpa hits the big screen for his great adventure. After a series of meaningless adventures, the UGRV is destroyed during the demolition and the gang became brainwashed. Shocked, Uncle Grandpa sets out on a mission to decides to go in search of the missing kids, but this ends up attracting the attention of his imposter and enemy, Angry Grandpa and the man-eating trolls. Plot Uncle Grandpa becomes a hero for helping all the kids in the world, with his meaningless adventures. Meanwhile, in a far away land, a dark tower that lives a troll named Martin Trollface, who plans to release a robot of trolls to get revenge on uncle grandpa and his friends for sending him to the dark place so he can take over the world and show uncle grandpa what feel like living in the darkness so he makes a weapon to destroy uncle grandpa and his friends and capture the ones he likes so Martin Trollface begins to capture uncle grandpa's friends and the kides &the people in his world so Martin Trollface has kicked uncle grandpa out of the city so uncle grandpa has to find a way to get in the city to stop Martin Trollface and save his friends and the world from creating a black hole to his world and Martin Trollface's minions spotted uncle grandpa seeking in the city by the Martin Trollface's camera's so he sent his one of his minions to bring uncle grandpa to him so he can see Martin Trollface has his friends near the the black hole so he could destroy uncle grandpa once and for all by fighting him near a waterfall so he can destroy uncle grandpa by push down the waterfall before he does he punched uncle grandpa half to death then he was going stab uncle grandpa then push uncle grandpa down the waterfall before he was going to that Mr. Gus got stab instead of uncle grandpa then uncle grandpa looked at Mr. Gus and uncle grandpa said NOOOO! MR. GUS then Martin Trollface said (NO! That stupid dinosaur stand in my way of destroying uncle grandpa) then uncle grandpa said (Martin Trollface you hurt one of my friends why are you doing this) (IT'S BECAUSE THAT YOU SEND ME TO PRISON TOWER THAT'S WHY OKAY NO MORE TALKING I WILL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALLLLL!) Uncle grandpa said (SO IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT SO BE IT BRING IT ON! MARTIN TROLLFACE) and the fight begins uncle grandpa vs Martin Trollface to save Mr. Gus from Martin Trollface and uncle grandpa fights Martin Trollface to the death and he won by Mr. Gus saved him by steals the magic wand that turned Martin Trollface into a stone. uncle grandpa says ( Mr. Gus your alive and okay) then uncle grandpa fall to the floor MR. GUS SAYS (UNCLE GRANDPA!) MR. Gus helps uncle grandpa up UNCLE GRANDPA SAYS (I'm okay MR. Gus thank you for saving me) MR. GUS SAYS ( your welcome uncle grandpa) so Martin Trollface'ss black hole disappear from uncle grandpa's home world so uncle grandpa become the hero of his hometown and they put a stachel of him and his friends and his Rv so he became a true hero of his hometown by defeating Martin Trollface so that's how he became a true hero once and for all The End then goes black end credits The End. Cast Main Characters *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa, Angry Grandpa *Eric Bauza as Belly Bag *Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Gus *Tom Kenny as Tiny Miracle Guest Stars *Andy Dick as Martin Trollface *Bill Hader as Lenny Trollface Supporting Characters *Lena Headey as Aunt Grandma *Nancy Cartwright as Lady-Bot *Mark Hamill as Frankenstein *Patrick Warburton as Uncle "King" Grandpa *Julie Kavner as Fishhead *Bob Joles as Santa Claus *John DiMaggio as Safety Guard *Dee Bradley Baker as Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Uncle Grandpa's sheep (uncredited) Production On January 22, 2018, it was announced that there will be an Uncle Grandpa animated feature being developed at Warner Bros. and its release date of November 23, 2018 was also announced, with the show's cast members reprising their roles. Cartoon Network Studios will also be involved with production. Peter Browngardt, who created the show, is directing and executive producing the film and Dwayne Johnson, also known by his ring name The Rock, is going to be screenwriting the film. A month later, the film's title and teaser poster debuted, and it was announced that Andy Dick and Bill Hader had joined the cast. The film marks the fifteenth time a theatrical Cartoon Network film is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, instead of Warner Animation Group since the group's formation in 2013. On July 9, 2018, it was announced that comedian Nancy Cartwright, actor and voice artist Patrick Warburton, and comedian Julie Kavner were part of the cast, as the new characters Lady-Bot, Uncle "King" Grandpa and Fishhead, respectively, with Lena Headey, Mark Hamill and Bob Joles revealed to reprise their roles as Aunt Grandma, Frankenstein and Santa Claus the same day. John DiMaggio was announced to voice the Safety Guard in the film. The film's animation was provided by Rough Draft Korea, with additional animation done at Mercury Filmworks and Munich Animation Film. Rating Uncle Grandpa: The Movie ''is Rated PG for Parental Guidance. Release The film was released in theaters on September 7, 2018 in Prescott, Arizona, followed by its release in Philippines on October 12, concluding with its initial release on November 23. The film was presented in a 1.85:1 format, rather than Warner Animation Group's standard 2.39:1 format on its previous titles. The film's theatrical release was also preceded by ''Gumball's First Date, a short film based on Cartoon Network's animated television series The Amazing World of Gumball. Marketing The teaser trailer was released on March 23, 2018, posted on the Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Pictures YouTube channels. A second teaser trailer was released on July 6, 2018. Twelve sets based on events from the TV series, including a series of Blind Bag figures (consisting of Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realisitic Flying Tiger) from K'NEX and two Kubros of Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag from Mega Construx were released for the film. On October 5, 2018, promotional tie-ins on Cartoon Network consist of bumpers with Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve and Giant Realisitic Flying Tiger in a movie theater announcing the film. In addition, they host the entire line-up, in intermissions between commercial break. Home media Uncle Grandpa: The Movie was released on Digital on January 31, 2017 and DVD and Blu-ray on February 21, 2017. One of the special features includes a Gumball short film'' Gumball's First Date'','' ''the 18-minute featurette, a behind-the-scenes look at Uncle Grandpa: The Movie, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew, animatics, the pilot episode, the audio commentaries and a sneak peek of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Reception Critical response Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 76% approval rating based on the 123 reviews, and its average rating is 5.8/10. The critical consensus reads, "The very cheery Uncle Grandpa manages to receive a feature film with talented cast members, but some think it should have been a TV movie and it plays like an extended episode, but it was still a fun movie." Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 59 out of 100, based on 27 critics, indicating "mixed-or-average reviews". CinemaScore gives the film a "B+" on its A+ to F scale. Soundtrack #"Good Morning (All Night Long)" - Peter Browngardt #"Who Let the Dogs Out" - Baha Men #"Mr. Gus is Green" - Peter Browngardt, Eric Bauza #"You Might Think" - The Cars #"Diggin' the Hole" - Peter Browngardt #"You're a Devil in Disguise" - Elvis Presley (ft. Lena Headey) #"Don't Eat Pizza Steve" - Adam DeVine #"Good Morning (End Credits Version)" - Pitbull (feat. Fall Out Boy) #"Peanut Butter Song" - Bill Hader, Tom Kenny, Andy Dick #"Good Time" - Owl City, Carly Rae Jepsen Trivia *This is the first ever feature film of the series. *This is the first animated Uncle Grandpa movie to hit theaters. *The movie will be Rated PG. *Uncle Grandpa breaks the 4th wall in the movie when he told himself that he's going to do what he want. *The screen at the end of the movie says "In loving memory of Pizza Steve", because Pizza Steve had been eaten by Ham Sandwich. *This is Cartoon Network's third theatrical film. The first being The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the second being Regular Show: The Movie. *The original cast reprised their roles in the movie. *This is the next theatrical 2D animated movie in 20 years after Quest for Camelot (1998) and 19 years after The Iron Giant (1999).'' *This marks as Warner Bros.' next 2D animated theatrical film. Warner Bros. had its original feature animation division, which produced 2D animated films. *This is Warner Bros.' ninteenth traditionally animated film to be released theatrically, after ''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' released 14 years prior. *Before the movie, a short film called "Gumball's First Date" based on Cartoon Network's animated television series ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''was played. *This is the thirteenth theatrical Warner Bros. film to rely solely on traditional hand-drawn animation mixed with CGI animation instead of Flash animation. *This is Warner Animation Group's ninteenth traditionally animated film. *This is the 2nd collaboration between Julie Kavner and Nancy Cartwright. Their first was "The Simpsons Movie''" released 11 years prior. *Althrough Martin and Lenny are the antagonists of the movie, they are still seeking Uncle Grandpa's mustache and destroying his RV as revenge for being send to the dark place. **Angry Grandpa is the hidden true main antagonist, because he has behind the plot. *This film is not canon to any of the programs represented in it. Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer transcripts Credits Category:Movies Category:2016 films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Animated Films Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Warner Bros. Category:2D animation